I Only Love You
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Mello bertengkar dengan Matt, sempat terjadi perselisihan, dan akhirnya mereka pisah kamar. Ditengah tengah pertarungan adu mulut, Matt mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Warn: Mpreg, not for children under years. Don't like? Dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Mello bertengkar dengan Matt hanya karena masalah sepele. Matt selalu mengurai kabel-kabel PSP nya dimana-mana. Sehingga Mello yang kesal pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan kamar mereka. Ditengah pertikaian dan adu mulut mereka yang sedang berlangsung, Matt mencoba untuk bunuh diri. **

**Pairing : MelloxMatt**

**Genre : Smut, Romance, dan OOC, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : M **

**Desclaimer : Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning : MPREG, YAOI hard, R+18.**

**XXXXX========XXXXX**

**I ONLY LOVE YOU**

**Chapter One : Forgive**

**by**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

**~Matt's POV,**

Aku terdiam duduk di sofa lebar dengan sinar remang cahaya bulan di dalam apartment kosong ini. Aku menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sangat kunantikan sedari sore tadi hingga gelap hari tanpa bergerak, berpindah, ataupun menoleh sedikitpun dari sofa ini.

Kunaikkan kedua kakiku, hingga kedua lututku menyentuh dadaku, dan aku menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku di atas lututku.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, haus, mengantuk, lelah, ataupun malas.

Yang kurasakan itu saat ini hanyalah satu.

Merindukan Mello, Kekasihku yang belum kunjung pulang dari kantornya.

Tempat ini terasa kosong, begitu sunyi, tanpa ada suara sedikitpun, hanya terdengar suara detikan jam pada detik jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Mello…" Desahku, aku memeluk lututku erat, dan memendamkan kepalaku di dalamnya. Aku tidak tertidur… hanya terdiam.

"Cklek…!" aku mendengar sedikit suara kecil, tak begitu jelas sebenarnya. Makanya aku hanya tetap terdiam memendamkan kepalaku.

Setelah itu, tak ada suara sedikitpun, namun, perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, aku mencium aroma coklat yang sangat harum dan pekat.

Sebelum sempat aku menoleh dan mengangkat kepalaku,

"Gyut...!" seseorang melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dan merangkulku dari belakang.

'Hangat sekali...' gumamku dalam hati.

"Me.. mello…" aku mendesah kecil saat ia mengecup pipiku dari belakang, dan menggigit telingaku sebentar.

"Matty… kau belum tidur…?" Tanya mello padaku saat aku menurunkan kakiku dari atas sofa dan memegang tangannya yang sedang dilingkarkan di leherku.

"Be-belum…" entah kenapa, aku menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.(mungkin mau bikin rumah kali-?- jadinya bikin batu bata dulu.. XD *digampar matt*)

"Kenapa tidak tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah? Setelah pulang dari kantormu siang tadi?" ia berpindah posisi, berjalan berputar ke depanku, dan jongkok di bawahku, seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya. Kenapa ia bersikap SOK ramah seperti ini? jangan-jangan setelah ini aku akan dibunuhnya?

"Tidak… aku tidak lelah…" jawabku polos seraya mem-blushing, dan agak mengalihkan mataku dari pandangan maut-nya yang dalam seketika sudah membuatku horny bukan main. Namun entah kenapa, aku sedikit merasa sedih.

"Apa ada yang mau kau lakukan sebelum tidur? Jadinya kau tidak tidur terlebih dulu?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum namun itu tidak terlihat seperti senyuman lembutnya yang dulu.

"Aku menunggumu…" aku mencoba menatapnya, dan wajahku yang sudah merah itu menjadi semakin memanas.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku pulang larut… apa kau bersikap bodoh lagi?

Kau mau apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sungguh aneh matt.

Kau ingin berdebat soal apa lagi denganku?

Mungkin kau lebih mementingkan PsP mu dan batangan rokok bodoh yang akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi ketimbang aku. Aku bisa saja menerima itu, namun aku tidak dapat menerima jika kau menggangguku." ia bertanya dengan nada agak penasaran, dan alis matanya yang agak terlihat seperti… 'sinis', mungkin…

"Aku… merindukanmu Mells… aku ingin tidur bersamamu lagi… aku tidak suka kamar kita terpisah… aku tidak dapat melihatmu sejak 2 hari yang lalu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kasus-kasus yang kau kerjakan. Atau entah karena kau menghindar dariku…

Aku minta maaf karena perdebatan kita 3 hari lalu soal Psp ku, dan rokok yang kubuang sembarangan. Namun itu bukan berarti kita harus terpisah 'kan! Aku berjanji tidak akan berantakan seperti itu lagi! Jika kau tidak suka aku bermain Psp, aku tidak akan pernah bermain lagi!

Kalau kau benci dengan bau rokok yang kunyalakan, aku tidak akan pernah lagi merokok! Aku berjanji…

Kumohon Mells… Maafkan aku… aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal… aku tidak bisa lagi terpisah jauh darimu…!

Kalau kau tidak suka lagi padaku, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu agar kau tidak bosan…!

Aku akan merelakan tubuhku untuk kau gunakan sebagai eksperimen! Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku! Kau boleh membunuhku jika kau tidak lagi menginginkanku!

Aku sungguh tidak bisa jauh darimu Mells! Tolong aku… jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin berada di dekatku lagi…

Bunuh aku… agar aku bisa selalu dekat di hatimu… meskipun kau tidak menginginkan ragaku berada di dekatmu lagi…

Sejak hari itu… saat aku tertidur, kau belum pulang, dan saat aku bangun pagi harinya pun, kau sudah berangkat lebih dulu dibandingkan aku.

Kau tidak meninggalkan pesan apa pun untukku… sewaktu aku datang ke kantormu,… kau bilang pada bawahanmu supaya aku tidak masuk ke ruanganmu…

Aku membutuhkanmu Mells… Aku sangat kesepian…**"** jawabku dengan suara agak bergetar, aku hampir berteriak padanya jika aku tidak meredam emosiku.

Air mata menggenang di kelopak mataku, lalu aku dengan cepat menundukkan wajahku, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipiku dan membasahinya.

Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk meremas rambutku. Kepalaku pusing sekali, semua perasaan ini beradu dan bercampur jadi satu di dalam otakku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara,tidak ingin Mello mengetahui suara sesenggukan memalukanku, apalagi sampai melihatku menangis. TOLOL sekali aku ini!

Aku kembali menekuk lututku hingga dada, menghiraukan mello yang berdiri terdiam menatapku tanpa suara.

Aku sungguh merasa malu… Muak! Dengan diriku yang seperti ini! aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku…! Aku sungguh ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang penuh dengan harga diri yang sudah hancur ini.

Terlebih lagi, Mello yang memandangku dingin dalam diam.

Dunia ini serasa terhenti. Jantungku berhenti berdegup. Tubuhku gemetar, sebelah tangan kiriku merosot dari atas lututku, tidak terkendali lagi…

Tanganku meraih pisau kecil yang ada di meja untuk memotong buah-buahan seenaknya. Aku tidak menghendaki tanganku untuk bergerak seperti itu.

Tapi aku membiarkannya, tangan kiriku gemetar, mengangkat pisau itu perlahan. Aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan menatap pisau si tanganku yang sudah kuangkat tinggi tinggi itu, dan siap untuk menikam kepalaku.

"Bye Mells…" Gumamku pelan, aku mengayunkan pisau itu ke arah kepalaku. saat pisau itu sudah menyentuh rambutku, sedikit lagi menusuk ke kepalaku…

"DORRRRRR!" sebuah peluru hampir menembak tanganku, sehingga melempar jatuh pisau itu jauh hingga ke sudut ruangan.

Tanganku masih gemetar dan jatuh ke atas sofa.

Ketika aku menoleh kaget ke arah mello…

"FUCK!" mataku terbelalak melihatnya yang sedang berteriak & menodongkan senapan ke arah kepalaku. Tatapannya seperti raut iblis, kilat matanya menusukku tepat hingga sempat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

Saat ada sebuah Firework/Kembang Api/ Hanabi tak terduga entah datang dari mana, yang meletus di udara, sedikit cahayanya memantul ke wajah Mello.

Terlihat dengan jelas matanya yang menusukku dan pipinya yang basah, masih mengalirkan beberapa air mata dari matanya.

'Kenapa Mello menangis?' batinku dalam hati.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH PERGI DARIKU!" ia berteriak keras sekali dan menembakkan peluru senapannya ke kaca balkon dan memecahkan kaca-kaca itu.

Entah aku yang mulai sekarat, atau aku mendengar suaranya yang membentakku itu adalah suara bergetar hebat.

"Brakk!" Mello melempar senapannya ke sudut ruangan, dan mendekatiku dengan cepat.

Kemudian Mello dengan sigap meraih daguku, dan meniadakan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibirku, sehingga bibir kami bersentuhan dengan anggunnya. Ia menciumku lembut, dan mengelus pelan pipiku.

Mendorongku perlahan sehingga aku terlentang di sofa, dan semakin mempercepat tempo lidahnya yang bermain di dalam rongga mulutku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata, melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, dan memberikan ia ruang juga kesempatan sepenuhnya untuk menyentuhku.

Ia menciumku cukup lama, mengulum bibirku dengan bibirnya, terasa manis coklat yang meleleh dengan hangat dari lidahnya ke lidahku.

Sepertinya, sudah lebih dari 5 menit, dan ia masih tetap menciumku dengan lembut, perlahan, dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menjelajahi seluruh bagian rongga mulutku yang dengan senang hati kubuka jalan untuk lidahnya masuk.

Ia menghentikan serangannya sejenak, dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tahu wajahku pasti sangat merah sekali saat ini, namun aku tidak bisa lari dari pandangan matanya, seakan, aku telah terhanyut di keindahan bola matanya yang bening bercahaya.

"Maafkan aku… aku memang bodoh…

Aku belum sanggup kehilanganmu, Matty…" Mello mengelus pipiku pelan dan lembut.

"…" aku hanya terdiam, mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pilu padanya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia membosankan yang mengekangku untuk melakukan perubahan, sebenarnya aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku karena terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian 2 hari ini… aku berjanji bahwa ini tidak akan terulang lagi…

Matt… aku mencintaimu… Kumohon… maafkan aku… dan jangan pernah lagi mencoba untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri…" Ia mengecup keningku dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Janji…?" wajahku memelas saat menatapnya.

"Iya… aku berjanji…" hatiku melemas mendengar pengakuan dari bibirnya.

"Mello…" wajahku memblushing seketika saat melihat senyum indahnya yang membunuhku.

"Ya… ada apa Matty…?" ia mengelus – elus kepalaku, dan memandangku.

"Aku merindukan… sentuhanmu…" aku memohon padanya dengan raut uke's face.

Jujur saja, aku sungguh tidak kuat jika sehari saja tidak disentuh olehnya, tubuhku melemas seketika. 'itu' ku menegang bukan main.

Senyum Psycho terukir dengn sempurna di bibirnya saat aku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Dengan senang hati… Sayangku…" hormonku bergejolak tak terkontrol saat ia membelai rambutku perlahan, aku sempat menelan ludah ketika mello memelukku dan tangan kanannya meraba bagian intimku yang sudah menegang sejak kami berciuman barusan. (Barusann! Bukannya itu udah 20 menit yang lalu yah! Begitulah, terkadang, orang yang sedang bercinta suka terbawa suasana hingga sang waktu pun tak dapat menebaknya, kapan mereka akan se esai. *digampar Matt sama Mello krn dah gangguin.)

"Ngh… Me-mell…lo…" aku mengerang pelan saat ia meraba dalam kausku, dan mencubit Nipple ku.

"Teruslah mendesah… Matt sayang… kita akan bermain malam ini…" Mello terus mencubiti nipple ku, dan tangan yang satunya lagi membuka resleting celana jeans ku dengan lihai-nya.

"A… ahnn…" aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan cairan yang sedari tadi terus bergejolak di dalam 'itu' ku.

"Matty…" Mello mulai menciumku dengan tempo yang agak cepat, makin cepat, dan lama kelamaan, menjadi seperti sungguh bernafsu.

Tangan kanannya masih menggerayangi nipple ku dengan asyik-nya. Dan tangan yang satunya telah sukses melepas celana jeans ku dan menanggalkannya dari tubuhku, kaus ku yang semakin naik ke atas pun semakin meng-expose tubuhku.

"Ngh….!" Erang-ku saat Mello mencubit nipple ku dengan kuat.

"Maaf matty… aku tidak sengaja…" mello melepas ciumannya dan membelai wajahku.

"Ti-tidak , apa apa…" jawabku dengan lemah.

Tiba-tiba Mello meremas bagian ujung intimku. Seraya menggigit ujung nipple ku.

"Akh!" aku terlonjak kaget dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit ya,…?" Tanya Mello padaku dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Me-mello… k-kau… agresif… sekali… ngh!" erang ku berkali kali dan hampir berteriak karena sakit sekali, pada saat Mello meremas-remas ujung batangku.

"Ini baru permulaan… Matt sayang… setelah ini… aku akan menusukmu, dan klimaks di dalam tubuhmu…" sahut Mello.

"Ce… Cepatlah… Mello… k-kun…" aku mendesah, menggerang, menjerit, dan berteriak, saat Mello memaksa keluar Klimaks dari ujung bagian intim ku.

"Bailah… bersiaplah sayang…" Goda Mello saat aku sudah mendesah dan mengerang bukan main.

Kemudian Mello membuka resleting celana kulitnya, aku melihat sesuatu menyembul keluar dari sana, dan berdiri tegak seakan menatapku penuh kemenangan.

Aku sudah menelan ludah, saking tidak tahannya melihat batang miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak 100%. Aku ingin segera merasakan 'itu' masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Matty…" Mello menggendongku, mencium leherku dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark di sana. Kemudian ia membuka resleting tank top kulitnya, dan membuka kausku lalu melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"A… Angghhhh!" aku menahan jerit saat Mello menaruh ujung batangnya di depan lubangku dan memasukkan ujung kepala 'itu' nya ke dalam lubang tubuhku.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mello kepadaku saat ia memasukkan itu perlahan ke dalam tubuhku.

"I-iy... yach!" aku menjerit saat Mello memasukkan 'itu' nya yang berukuran king size ke dalam lubangku.

"Jangan ragu Matty… kalau ragu… agak susah memasukkannya…" sahut Mello seraya ter-engah engah memasukkan 'itu' nya sambil menggendongku.

"T…tidurkan aku… d-dan… Hentakkan s-saja… M-mello… k-kunn!" aku semakin menjerit, mengerang keras, kesakitan, dan berteriak. Mendesah tanpa henti.

Begitu pula Mello, ia akhirnya menidurkanku yang sudah dalam keadaan 'Dressless' di sofa. Keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhku.

"Nghh! Ahhh! Ha'... aaaaahhhh!" aku mengerang berkali-kali saat Mello mengeluarkan 'itu' nya yang big size sebelum masuk ke dalam tubuhku bahkan setengahnya.

Aku meremas-remas kursi sofa, Dan mendesah bukan main tanpa henti.

"Matty… aku akan segera menghentakkannya. Kalau sakit, menjerit saja… lepas semua bebanmu yang tersembunyi…" bisik Mello seraya menyiapkan 'itu' nya di depan lubangku.

"B-baik…" jawabku lemah.

"Rilex… jangan gugup…" bisik Mello seraya mengecup bibirku.

Dan kemudian,

"Zlebbb!" Mello menghentakkan miliknya hingga masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuhku, dengan sekali gerakan cepat.

"Gu…! ! MELLLLOOOOOOOOOO! ITAAAAIIIIIIII!" aku menjerit keras, setetes air mata menitik dari sudut mataku.

"Shhhh…tenang… semuanya baik-baik saja…" bisik Mello padaku seraya membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Ngghh! mmmmnnn! uhnnn!" aku mendesah tidak jelas saat Mello mengulum bibirku.

'Bagaimana mungkin, aku tidak menjerit, ukuran punya Mello 'kan gede buangett! Udah gitu dia agresif bgt lg, maju mundur cepet banget! Se-enak jidatnya, maen keluar-masukinn! Terus nembak aku berkali kali, kan sakit tauk! Berdarah deh gue… eh, Tapi, nikmat juga sihhh… XD' –batin Matt dalam hati.-

"Matty… Aku akan membasahi dinding surga mu… kalau beruntung sihh, kau bisa hamil… 'kan asik, kita bisa punya anak… tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Berarti kita bisa bermain seperti ini setiap hari. Nanti pagi kita main lagi ya…" kata Mello yang ngatur ngatur gue se-enak udelnya. Emang nya kagak sakit apah? Gue bisa mati lama-lama! Bukannya hamil, yang ada keguguran sekaligus sama nyawa gue bisa-bisa… (Matt menggerutu gak jelas di dalam hatinya.)

"Mello… A… AKHH! … a… aku… mmmn…! B-bisa… ach! M-mat… ti,… uhnnn!" aku menjerit berkali-kali. Jujur saja, aku sepertinya tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah klimaks 2 kali. Sedangkan Mello, dia membasahi tubuhku sudah hampir 5 kali. Kuat sekali dia.

"Maafkan aku matty…" jawab Mello seraya melepaskan klimaks ke-5 sekaligus yang terakhirnya di dalam tubuhku.

"Ngggm… nnnhh…" aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, bahkan menjerit pun, aku sudah tak ada tenaga.

Tubuhku mnegejang, saat ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Berkali-kali aku mnegejang dan tersentak. Namun aku tidak bisa berteriak atau pun menjerit lagi.

"Kenapa matty sayang? Kemana desahan-desahan dan jeritan indahmu?" Tanya Mello padaku yang sudah terkapar dengan menggigit bibir bawahku menahan klimaks ke-3 ku. Kalau sampai aku melepaskan klimaks ku. Bisa-bisa aku langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Mello… Aku…" aku tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku terdiam dengan kata-kata terputus yang belum sempat kuselesaikan.

Aku tidak kuat, akhirnya ku melepaskan klimaks ke-3 ku.

Nyawaku serasa tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan klimaks ku itu. Tubuhku terkulai tak berdaya, batangku yang tadinya berdiri tegak sebelum klimaks ke 3 kulepaskan, kini sudah tidak berdiri lagi.

"Matty… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mello cemas seraya melepaskan 'itu' nya dari dalam tubuhku, dan menepuk" pipiku pelan.

"Mells…" aku berbisik padanya, mataku mulai sayu. Aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhku lagi.

Yang kulihat terakhir kali hanyalah, Mello yang menggendongku ke kamar. Dan kemudian menyelimutiku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi.

Aku tertidur, mungkinkah ini disebut tertidur? Karena aku tidak mengendalikan mataku. Aku hanya merasa, seperti, jantungku berhenti berdetak.

**~Mello's POV :**

"Matt…" Aku mengelus rambut merah halus tipis milik pemuda tampan yang bernama Matt yang sedang pingsan di hadapanku.

Dia adalah kekasihku tercinta, semalam, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah, namun ia bersikeras menungguku pulang. Setelah itu sempat terjadi perdebatan sebentar di antara kami, malam tadi diakhiri dengan, Matt yang pingsan karena bercinta denganku.

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan ya…

Matt bilang aku terlalu agresif, aku memang bersalah, karena menembak Matt yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak terlalu sehat itu berkali-kali.

Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya menembaknya sebanyak 5 kali, dan membuatnya klimaks sampai 3 kali. Kuakui, Matt belum pernah klimaks sampai 3 kali sebelumnya.

Kalau aku sih, sudah terbiasa, karena aku yang menjadi seme Matt, sudah berpengalaman dalam menembaknya berkali-kali.

Saat aku menelfon dokter tadi malam, dokter bilang, terlalu banyak sperma yang dikeluarkan dan dimasukkan, dapat mengakibatkan kontradiksi yang fatal di dalam tubuhnya dan fungsi kerja organ intimnya.

Bisa saja ia hamil, tapi bisa juga, ia mengalami kondisi yang lebih parah dari keguguran.

Ia kehilangan banyak nutrisi, dan cairan. Jadi semalam dalam keadaan pingsan, aku menyuruh dokter menyuntikkannya suntik nutrisi, dan menginfusnya dengan cairan apa itu yang tadi disebut sebut oleh dokter fujoshi gaje barusan.

Aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Matt yang memprihatinkan.

Sewaktu aku menelfon Light tadi malam, Light yang sedang hamil 5 bulan -?- gara-gara L itu, Bilang kejadiannya sama dengan Light kemarin.

Namun, Light bilang, dia sempat koma 1 bulan, saat ia siuman dari koma' nya. Ia sudah mengandung janin berusia 1 bulan.

Aku takut kalau Matt juga koma seperti Light, namun aku lebih takut lagi kalau Matt keguguran dan nyawanya tidak tertolong.

"PERSETAN DENGAN DIRIKU SENDIRI!" aku berteriak di balkon dari lantai 56.

Aku sungguh merasa benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa melindungi Matt.

Sudah seharian Matt pingsan, dokter bilang, 2 hari lagi kalau Matt belum juga sadar dari pingsannya. Bisa didefinisikan bahwa itu koma. Dan itu disebabkan karena fungsi kerja bagian intimnya sedang berbalik. Lebih ke seperti halnya perempuan.

"Matty… kumohoon bangun…" aku berdiri di balkon menatap ke dalam ruangan, pandanganku hanya terpaku pada satu arah, yaitu Matt yang sedang terkulai lemah tidak bergerak di atas Spring Bed.

"Kh… Me-mello…" aku tersentak kaget saat melihat Matt yang sudah tersadar.

"Matty…" saat aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Gulp!" ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan turun kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Eeekh?" aku hanya menatapnya Freak.

"Uueekkkhhh! Uoekh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku khawatir mendengar suara Matt yang sedang terbatuk-batuk di depan wastafel.

"Matty… kau kenapa?" aku berlari menghampirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Mn… ngkh…!" ia ambruk ke lantai, dan aku segera menangkapnya, kemudian menuntunnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau muntahkan?" tanyaku khawatir seraya menidurkannya.

"Entah… rasanya aneh sekali… Terasa asam di lidahku. Mirip seperti rasa Sperma mu waktu itu, Mells…" jawabnya lemah.

**To be continued**

**Hyaaaaah~**

**Akhirnya, chapter satu yang sudah tertunda update lebih dari satu tahun #DHUAKK! –kelamaan-, dengan perselisihan perasaan antara ragu dan tidak –lho?, **

**Pada akhirnya, sukses juga di update.**

**Yosh~! Kuro minta Review nya, Boleehh?**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Berkat Mello yang berperan sangat agresof untuk ukuran uke macam Matt, ia berhasil membuat Matt Hamil hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari. Namun karena ulahnya jugalah, ia jadi kerepotan mengurus Matt yang sering bawel karena sedang mengandung serta mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah demi Matt, berapa lama kah Mello bertahan melakukan beres-beres rumah tanpa seorang Maid?**

**Pairing : MelloxMatt**

**Genre : Smut, Romance, dan OOC, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : M **

**Desclaimer : Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning : MPREG, YAOI hard, R+18.**

**XXXXX========XXXXX**

**I ONLY LOVE YOU**

**Chapter Two : I Found a Maid for Us!**

**by**

**Kuro Phantomhive and Honami Akimoto**

_**Mello's POV,**_**  
><strong>"Apa yang kau muntahkan?" tanyaku khawatir seraya menidurkannya.  
>"Entah… rasanya aneh sekali… Terasa asam di lidahku. Mirip seperti rasa Sperma mu waktu itu, Mells…" jawabnya lemah.<br>"Apa...? Kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi.  
>"…" ia hanya mengangguk pelan.<br>"Istirahat dulu, aku akan menelfon dokter." aku mengelus kepalanya pelan dan mengecup keningnya.  
>Setelah itu aku duduk di sampingnya dan meraih ponsel ku.<p>

_Normal's POV,_  
><em>Tuut… tuut…<em>  
>Terdengar suara nada tunggu.<br>"Ya? disini." jawab suara dari seberang sana.  
>"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Mello.<br>"Oh, Mello kah? Tanyakan saja." kata suara itu lagi.  
>"Soal itu…" Mello melirik sejenak ke Matt yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.<p>

_Setelah itu__,__Mello __menceritakan panjang lebar kejadian barusan._  
>"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang sekarang untuk memeriksa keadaannya." kata dokter itu.<br>"Baik." jawab Mello dengan santai.  
>Kemudian Mello menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Lalu menoleh ke arah Matt lagi.<br>"Matt… _Daijoubu daiyo? Honto wa gomen…_" Mello menggenggam tangan Matt.

_Tok! Tok!_  
>Seseorang mengetuk pintu Apartement mereka.<br>"Lumayan cepat juga…" batin Mello sebelum membuka pintunya.  
>"<em>O-ha-you<em>." seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan setelan putih-putih seperti pakaian yang biasa dikenakan di dalam lab itu tersenyum riang dari depan pintu.  
>"Tumben cepat sekali, Kaoru?" Mello menatap dokter sekaligus kenalannya itu dengan Freak.<br>"Ya, kebetulan, saat kau menelfon tadi, aku sedang makan pagi di Restaurant sebrang Apartment mu." Dokter itu senyum-senyum mencurigakan.  
>"Hee? Cih, kalau tau begitu, aku seharusnya tidak perlu menelfonmu. Meneriakimu dari lantai ini hingga ke bawah juga aku bisa." Mello menjawab malas.<br>"Hihi… jangan mengguncangkan jepang di pagi yang damai ini dengan teriakanmu itu Mello. Baiklah, kalau begitu, dimana kekasihmu?" Dokter itu masuk ke dalam begitu saja dan clingak-clinguk mencari sosok seseorang.  
>"Dia sedang beristirahat, di kamar tidur. Kau jangan membuat ribut, kasihan dia." Jawab Mello seraya berjalan mendahuluinya untuk menunjukkan dimana letak kamar tidurnya setelah menutup pintu depan.<p>

"_Hai', Wakat__ta_…" Dokter itu kembali tersenyum kecil.  
>"Ini dia…" Mello membuka pintu kamar tidurnya,<br>"Itu kekasihmu?" Kaoru berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.  
>"Ya, dia baru saja beristirahat setelah muntah-muntah barusan." Mello menjawab seadanya.<br>"Hmmm… begitu rupanya… baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya," Kaoru meletakkan tas kecil coklat nya yang berbentuk persegi panjang diatas tempat tidur, dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat-alat aneh yang Author tidak ingin tahu apa itu namanya dan fungsinya.  
>"Dia tidak demam," Kaoru bergumam sendiri setelah meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi Matt.<br>"Dia juga tidak masuk angin… hanya saja…" Kaoru membiarkan kata-katanya tergantung di tengah-tengah dan membuat Mello penasaran.  
>"Jangan memaksaku melakukan tindak criminal pembunuhan hanya karena penasaran dengan yang kau maksud." Mello berdiri di hadapan Kaoru dengan alis matanya yang berkedut kesal.<br>"Baiklah, hanya saja, dia kelelahan…" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan terpaksa.  
>"Fiuh… untunglah.. jadi, dia tidak hamil, dan nyawanya tidak terancam 'kan?" Mello kembali memasang raut wajahnya yang lega dan sumringah.<p>

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang begitu tauk! Soal itu, aku belum mengeceknya." Kaoru menjulurkan ujung lidahnya untuk meledek Mello.  
>"Tsk! Cepatlah periksa dan pastikan!" Mello sudah tak sabar menanti keputusan dari Kaoru tentang keadaan Matt.<br>"Iya, Iya! Aku tahu! Jangan berisik!" Kaoru berteriak.  
>"Baka!" Mello menjitak kapala Kaoru dan menyekap mulut Kaoru untuk diam, karena Matt barusan menggeliat sedikit saat mendengar suara teriakan Kaoru.<br>"Aw.. sakit tau.." Kaoru melepaskan tangan Mello yang membekapnya pelan-pelan.  
>"Teriak lagi, akan kurenggut keperawananmu saat ini juga." Mello melemparkan Death Glare nya pada Kaoru di sampingnya.<p>

_Glekk!_  
>'Dibandingkan dibunuh, aku lebih takut keperawananku direnggut..' –batin Kaoru dengan gemetar-<br>Dengan takut-takut Kaoru mulai memeriksa keadaan Matt.  
>"Aku harus memeriksa bagian perutnya." Kaoru menengok ke arah Mello.<br>"Akan kubukakan, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu lama, disini dingin. Kasihan dia." Sahut Mello.  
>"<em>Hai'.. Hai'.."<em> Kaoru menjawab dengan pasrah.  
>Kemudian Kaoru mengambil sedikit ruang di samping Mello, memakai <em>Stethoscope<em> nya, dan menekan pelan bagian perut Matt yang tertentu.

"Tch…" Matt mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya saat Kaoru menekan titik yang dicari olehnya.  
>"Ketemu!" Kaoru kembali berdiri, dan selesai memeriksa Matt, lalu Mello menutup lagi Piyama Matt yang tadi tersingkap beserta selimutnya.<br>"Jadi, hasilnya?" Mello mengulang pertanyaannya dari beberapa saat yang lalu.  
>"<em>Amazing…!<em> Aku ingin sekali tahu, apa saja yang sudah kau makan selama ini Mello? _What an Awesome Sperm_. Sperma-mu, ajaib sekali, dalam semalam, kau berhasil menghamilinya! Whoa! Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit dari sperma-mu itu? Aku bisa menelitinya! Dan bahkan jika beruntung, aku dapat melipat gandakannya dan menjualnya pada para _Gay_ di seluruh dunia…!" Kaoru mulai berbicara ngelantur soal '_Sperm_' dengan bola mata nya yang sok berbinar-binar terang seakan mengagumi Mello.

_Taakkk!_  
>Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat telak di ubun-ubun (?) Kaoru, dan mengakibatkan beberapa helai dari rambutnya rontok dan berjatuhan. –walah, parah amat- XD<br>"Jangan.. main.. main.." Mello benar-benar marah saat ini.  
>"Hieeh~! Terserah percaya atau tidak! Yang jelas ia hamil! Dan kau harus merawatnya dengan baik. Jika sudah saatnya bersalin nanti, panggil aku, aku akan membantumu. Mengerti?" Kaoru meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sana.<p>

_Blam!_  
>Mello terpaku menatap Matt.<br>"Matt… hamil…?" Mello masih memandangi kekasihnya tidak percaya.  
>"Nnnnhhh…" Matt menggeliat dan meregangkan tubuhnya.<br>"Mells? Ada apa? Kenapa berdiam diri disitu?" Matt duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya menatap Mello.  
>"Matty…" Mello mendekat dengan pelan,<p>

_Gyuutts!_  
>Matt tersentak karena tiba-tiba Mello merangkulnya,dan memeluknya erat.<br>"Mells… ceritalah… ada apa…" Matt mengelus lembut kepala Mello.  
>"Maafkan aku… aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf Matty…" Mello terisak dipelukannya.<br>"Ssshh… jangan menangis lagi… katakan padaku…ada apa…" Matt semakin mengelus kepala Mello dengan sayang.  
>"Maafkan aku Matty… kau… hamil…" Mello memeluk erat Matt, takut kalau-kalau Matt akan marah dan pergi meninggalkannya.<br>"Mello, berdirilah." Matt menjawabnya.  
>"Tidak… maafkan aku… aku sungguh tidak ingin kau pergi dariku." Mello semakin terisak memeluknya erat.<br>"Mihael-Keehl. Berhenti… dan tatap aku sekarang." suara Matt berubah menjadi berat.  
>"<em>Gomennasai…<em>" Mello masih memeluk Matt meski Matt mencoba melepaskannya.  
>"MELLO!" Matt membentaknya, dan otomatis Mello melepaskan pelukannya dengan takut-takut, dan dengan mata tertutup duduk di lantai menjauhi Matt.<p>

_Grep!_  
>Matt menangkap wajah Mello.<p>

"Buka matamu, dan tatap aku sekarang." Matt mengelus pipinya pelan.  
>"G-gomennasai… Matty." Mello semakin ketakutan.<br>"Open your eyes… Mells…" Matt melembut.

Gleekk!  
>Mello ragu-ragu membuka matanya, ia mendapatkan Matt menatap wajahnya dengan lembut dan senyuman yang indah.<p>

CHUUUU~~!  
>Matt menarik Mello ke atas tempat tidur dan kemudian menciumnya.<p>

"Ke-kenapa?" Mello takut-takut bertanya.  
>"Arigatou~… Mells… kau memberikan Anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untukku…" Matt memeluk Mello yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur.<br>"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Mello cengok.  
>"Mana mungkin~… aku Mencintaimu Mells." Matt semakin mempererat pelukannya.<br>"Daisuki datta, Matty…" Mello mengecup lembut bibir pucat Matt.  
>"Mnnn…" Erang Matt tidak jelas.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bercumbu,  
>"Matt, kita makan dulu, kau belum makan apapun 'kan?" tanya Mello.<br>"Iya.. siapa yang akan membuatnya?" tanya Matt balik.  
>"Aku bisa, aku sudah belajar sebelumnya. Kau mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Mello ramah.<br>"Em… Se-sebentar… Ah, aku mau bubur sup, sup sayuran, sup krim jagung, bakso, coklat, donat, cheesecake, strawber…"  
>"Tu-tunggu, Matt. Kau ini ingin makan atau jualan, sih? Makanannya banyak sekali, kau tak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya, baka!" dengus Mello kesal sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.<br>"Eeh… Aku 'kan lapar, Mells. Dan katanya kau mau membuatkannya?" tanya Matt dengan tatapan memelas ala uke yang tak diberi makan lima hari.

Si pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya heran sembari menatap mata hijau kekasihnya.  
>"Kau… Benar-benar lapar atau sedang ngidam?" ujar Mello mendekatkan wajahnya dan semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi sang pemuda berambut merah marun itu.<br>"A-apa, sih? A-aku benar-benar lapar tahu! Sudahlah, cepat buatkan untukku…" seru Matt masih dengan wajah memerah sembari mendorong punggung Mello menuju dapur.  
>"Iya… Iya… Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat semuanya. Kau harus pilih dua saja!"<br>"Oke, aku mau… Bakso dan takoyaki!" seru Matt girang dengan raut wajah super manis dan super imut, yang membuat sang author, seme, orang-orang bahkan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek pun sampai meleleh bagai mentega di panggang di padang pasir(?) –halaah, bilang aja kalo sang author itu seme juga 'kan? Tidak perlu memisahkan kata-kata sang Author dan Seme. =_="orz

"Lho, kok? Kenapa pilihanmu berubah, heh? Tidak boleh makan yang seperti itu! Kau sedang hamil dan kondisi badanmu tak fit. Aku buatkan bubur dan sup jamur saja, ya!" Mello segera mengenakan apronnya dan siap memasak.

Nah, untuk para ibu-ibu di rumah, kalian siap? Baik, jika siap, mari kita saksikan acara yang paling spektakuler, terdahsyat, terfantastis, terbombastis dan terricuh, acara yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh bumi maupun akhirat dan kebun raya Bogor(?), yaitu "Memasak satu menit bersama chef Mello Queen", dengan pembawa acara seorang chef yang masakannya paling terkenal di kalangan tua-tua dan kalangan satwa liar sepanjang masa dan segala abad. Stay tune in Yaoi Note's Channel! *wink no jutsu ala embak-embak SPG rokok*  
>Oke, abaikan yang atas dan itu sangatlah gaje. Kembali ke asal muasal sangkuriang menendang pantat ibunya. Eh, bukan! Sebentar, narrator mau injek-injek authornya dulu, ya!<br>Lanjut..!

30 menit berlalu…  
>Krik… krik… krik…<br>Matt menunggu kekasihnya memasak dengan sabar. Walaupun, awalnya ia sedikit ragu, apakah sang mantan bos mafia itu bisa memasak? Tak tahu apakah masakannya terjamin mutu dan rasanya, yang penting sudah ada yang mau membuatkan makanan untuknya, Matt sangat bersyukur sembah sujud karena sedari pagi belum memasukkan secuil roti pun ke mulutnya.

45 menit melintas…  
>Matt dengan sabar menunggu sembari mendengarkan orkesta music keroncong yang berdendang di perutnya.<p>

1 jam kemudian…  
>Srengg… srengg…<br>Aroma masakan lezat dari dapur, mengelana masuk ke ruang tamu, membangunkan pemuda berpakaian baju lengan panjang itu dari tidurnya.  
>Matt mengendus aroma masakan itu. Dilihat dari aromanya, sepertinya masakan Mello cukup terjamin rasanya.<p>

"Hoaaaahh…" Matt menguap lebar-lebar bagai kuda nil memangsa naga terbang, dan meregangkan tangannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu masuk ke mulut Matt.  
>"Hmp!" rupanya ada gajah nyasar ke mulut Matt, saudara-saudara! Sungguh peristiwa yang amat langka! Mari kita mengabadikannya dalam "Sweets Moments with Author"<br>Bletak!

Ma-maafkan author, ma-mari kita kembali ke asal muasal saat Ken Arok menemukan Ken Dedes yang kelindes truk. Wa! Salah! Maksudnya, mari kita kembali ke cerita!

Rupanya, sepotong ubi bakar mendarat mulut di mulutnya yang tengah menganga lebar. Pasti ini kerjaan dari si banci, err… dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.  
>"Nyaah, Mellho… Apha ang kauh akukan? Pa-panhas tahu!"<br>"Huh, ngomong apa, sih kau ini? Makannya, kalau menguap jangan lebar-lebar." seru Mello santai sembari menata piring dan masakannya.  
>"Huaa… Pa-panas! Ubi ini panas, Mells! Kau mau melukai mulutku yang indah, yah?" sembur Matt dengan kuah indomie-nya.<br>"Sudahlah, kalau kau protes terus, nanti makanannya tak kubagi!" Mello sudah mulai mengambil sendok dan menuangkan bubur ke mangkok Matt.  
>"Hm, ha'i ha'i… Aku makan aku makan. Huh, pagi-pagi sudah disumpel ubi bakar, nanti kalau aku kentut bagaimana? Ckck…" sungut Matt manyun-manyun sembari menuangkan sup jamur ke atas buburnya.<p>

"Hahaha…" Mello hanya terawa puas melihat wajah Matt yang terlihat kesal. Sepertinya, Mello sangat senang jika ia melihat Matt kesal.  
>"Apa, sih?"<br>"Hahaha… Matty, kau ini polos sekali! Sangat polos! Makannya aku suka saat melihat wajahmu yang kesal. Hm…" Matt kembali mem-blushing ria sembari menyuap sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.  
>"Lagipula, kalau kau marah-marah terus, nanti anak kita nangis tuh…"<p>

"BUUH! NA-NANI? A-ANAK?" teriak Matt kaget sampe keselek sendok.  
>"He? Nani desu? Iya, anak… Kau kan sedang mengandung anak kita. Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Ingatanmu mulai melorot, yah? Ck..ck…"<br>"E-eh… Iya ya. Ah… Sebentar lagi, aku akan jadi ayah,"  
>"Heh! Kalau ayah itu aku! Kau ini ibu, tahu!" dengus Mello kesal sembari menyeruput sup jamur beserta sendoknya, eh sendoknya ngga dimakan, kok!<p>

Ya… Sebentar lagi, akan ada satu penghuni baru yang hadir dan menghiasi hari-hari sepasang kekasih ini. Tanpa paksaan, tak menghiraukan apa dunia bilang dan hinaan orang-orang yang dilemparkan pada mereka… Seakan dunia tanpa penghuni, tak menghiraukan, mereka yang dengan bebas menjalin satu hubungan batin yang amat dalam dan tak mudah diputus begitu saja.  
>Cinta yang menguatkan mereka, cinta yang memberi mereka kepercayaan tuk hidup, cinta yang membuat mereka mengabaikan segala luka dan menyembuhkannya.<p>

Mello berharap, Matt menjadi kuat dengan cinta yang ia berikan. Mampu menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi benih hasil cinta mereka.  
>Ia berjanji, bahwa Matt tak akan pernah ia biarkan 'tuk terperosok dalam lubang kesedihan dan mengeluarkan bulir air matanya lagi.<br>Ya, dunia ini yang mereka inginkan… Dunia yang bebas, dan lepas tanpa paksaan.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti, mengiringi rotasi kehidupan.  
>Dentingan kokoh jarum jam terus berputar, seolah tiada lelah yang menghimpitnya.<br>Hingga tiga bulan sudah kandungan Matt kini.

Dengan perut yang semakin melambung bagai balon udara yang berisi angin tigapuluh persen(?), pemuda tampan berambut merah marun itu, semakin hari semakin kepayahan membawa sang calon buah hati.  
>Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja seandainya kita menjadi Matt. Bawa anak itu kan berat? Ya, kan, Matt?<br>Tapi, untung ia mempunyai seme yang sangat super duper hyper (sok) baik, dan mau membantu segala kesulitan Matt, jadilah ia tak terlalu repot mengurusi urusan rumah tangganya, mulai dari ngepel, masak, cuci baju, menyapu, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya.  
>Oh, Mello, kau sungguh baik hati sekali. Biasanya engkau selalu menyusahkan orang. Ahahaha… Ops, siapa itu yang ngelempar author super keren ini pakai sapu lidi? Oke, lanjut.<p>

Sinar mentari pagi telah menghambur ke segala penjuru, cahaya hangatnya menghangatkan dunia dari udara dingin yang masih menerkam.

Pagi ini bergitu cerah gemilang, pagi yang hangat. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa "Awalilah hari dengan senyum semangat". Tetapi, sepertinya pepatah itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menyapu halaman depan rumahnya yang di penuhi dengan dedaunan kering berserakan, serta berbagai sampah yang mampu merusak pemandangan.

Mello terengah-engah sendiri saat menyapu halaman depan rumahnya yang luasnya tak terkira, jika dihitung luas dikali lebarnya sekitar 90mx80m, sangat luas, bukan? Bahkan luasnya melebihi luas lapangan bola stadion Gelora Bung Karno. Se-sebentar, para readers tak heran dengan pendiskripsian halaman depan rumah Mello yang seluas itu? Anda percaya? Bagus kalau anda tak percaya, soalnya itu seratus persen bohong! Mana mungkin ada halaman depan rumah seluas itu! Padahal, halamannya hanya berukuran kecil. Lalu, kenapa Mello terlihat kelelahan hanya menyapu halaman kecil? Itu karena Mello kurang olahraga saja, jadinya bergerak sedikit langsung kelelahan. Ckck.  
>Mari lanjutkan… <p>

"Mells! Kemari! Istirahatlah dulu!" teriak Matt dari pintu sembari membawa dua gelas coklat hangat.  
>Pemuda berambut pirang itu memilih untuk meninggalkan kegiatan menyapunya sejenak, dan berjalan ke arah uke-nya.<br>"Aaahh… Capeknya!" keluhnya sembari duduk di atas kursi di teras rumahnya.  
>"Ya, Mells, kau pasti lelah karena menyapu, ya?" Mello mendelikkan mata birunya dengan kesal. Matt tak tahu bahwa sang semenya tak hanya lelah menyapu halaman seluas kandang kambing itu, melainkan lelah akan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga yang rutin ia kerjakan.<p>

Hm, sepertinya mereka membutuhkan seorang maid atau pembantu untuk mengatasinya, tetapi saat Mello mengajukan sarannya, Matt dengan tegas menolaknya dengan alasan keuangannya selalu terlilit.  
>Ya, ya… Bagaimana tidak, jika mereka yang hidup dengan mendapat penghasilan melalui pekerjaan sebagai detektif, uangnya selalu mereka hamburkan.<p>

Matt, entah sudah berapa ratus console game yang menumpuk bagai gunung Jaya Wijaya di kamarnya, serta berbagai mainan elektronik yang termahal, bertengger di sudut-sudut kamarnya.  
>Mello, entah sudah berapa ratus bungkus coklat yang ia makan dalam sebulan saja. Bayangkan, readers! Begitu mengerikan! =A=<p>

"Matty…" ujar Mello pelan sembari menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "Sepertinya, kita butuh pembantu. Ayolah, sewa saja satu pembantu dengan bayaran murah. Aku lelah jika harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian! Kau tahu, kan, Matty?"  
>"Mells, sudah kukatakan tempo hari bahwa aku tak mau mempekerjakan seorang pembantu di sini!" Matt melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.<br>"Heh, kau mau melihat aku mati kelelahan, hah?"  
>"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, aku… Ah! Kalau kau merasa tak sanggup untuk mengerjakannya sendiri, akan kubantu, Mells! Yang penting, jangan membuang-buang uang hanya untuk pembantu!"<br>"Matty, tidakkah kau perhatikan kondisimu saat ini? Lihat, kau sedang mengandung. Mengandung, tahu! Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, apalagi membantuku bekerja! Panggil pembantu saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku bantu!'' teriak Matt lantang seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut.  
>"Panggil pembantu!" Mello pun tak mau kalah.<br>"Tidak!"  
>"Panggil!"<br>"TIdak!"  
>"Panggil!"<br>"Tidak!"

Begitulah percakapan mereka hanya itu-itu saja, sampai saat berbuka puasa tiba. Eh, ya nggak, lah! Saat mereka sedang asik-asiknya beradu mulut, tiba-tiba seekor(?) makhluk datang tanpa diundang.  
>"YA! MELLO-KUN! MATT-KUN! KONNICHIWA!" teriak mahkluk yang berpakaian putih dan berambut panjang itu. Wah! Mell-chii dan Matt-chii disapa kuntilemak. OwO<br>"Hey, kau! Setuju, kan, kalau aku memanggil pembantu?" seru Mello keras sembari menarik tangan sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang menyapa mereka.  
>"E-eh, anu…" perempuan itu terlihat kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dimintai pendapat tentang suatu masalah yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.<br>"Tidak! Kau jangan mendukung cowo blonde itu! Tak perlu panggil pembantu!" sergah Matt mantap.  
>"Eng… se-sebentar, kalian…"<br>"Panggil pembantu! Atau kepalamu kulubangi, hah? Aku LELAH! Nanti kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, tubuhku akan tumbang! Tangan halusku akan kering, dan lagi saat menyapu halaman, debu-debunya menempel di wajahku dan kotor!" belum selesai Kaoru atau si dokter perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mello sudah nyerocos panjang lebar bagai kereta ekspres tanpa henti.

"Tidak akan kupanggil pem…"  
>"HEEEIII KALIAN! DIAMLAH SEBENTAR…!"<p>

.  
>.<p>

Matahari bersinar sangat terang, panasnya sangat menyengat di siang hari ini. Ya, di siang hari yang sudah hampir pukul dua belas lebih ini, orang-orang lebih memilih tuk mendekam dalam singgasana rumahnya, menyejukkan diri dengan kipas-kipas ataupun memakan semangka…

"Yap! Selesai!" seru seorang dokter perempuan seusai memeriksa salah seorang pemuda berambut merah. Air muka pemuda berambut merah itu berubah menjadi horror saat sang dokter mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari dalam tasnya, dan bersiap untuk menyuntikkannya ke lengan pemuda itu.

"AAAAAH!"  
>"Matt-kun, jangan teriak-teriak! Masa disuntik saja harus teriak-teriak seperti itu, memalukan!" pekik dokter tersebut.<br>"Huh, biarkan saja. Dia memang seperti anak kecil!" sahut Mello kesal.

"Iya-iya… Kalian memang seperti anak kecil, kok." Kaoru berbicara dengan santainya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

_Duaakkk…_  
>Dan, benar saja, dua jitakan keras diterima mentah-mentah oleh sang dokter polos itu dan membuat tiga benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya seperti Shinchan yang dijitak mamanya. Ah, malangnya kau, kaoru-san.<br>"Uhh… A-aku kan hanya bilang apa adanya, tahu! Lagipula, tadi kalian bertengkar di teras depan rumah seperti anak kecil yang rebutan permen. Ya, kan? Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" sungut dokter Kaoru sambil asyik mengusap benjolannya.

"Ah, masalah tadi pagi itu hanya masalah ringan, kok." senyum Matt bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa.  
>"Apanya yang masalah ringan? Aku kan hanya ingin meminta untuk mempekerjakan seorang pembantu di sini, tapi ia tak mengijinkannya! Payah, pelit…"<br>"B-bukannya pelit! T-tapi 'kan! Ka-kalau sampai ada yang melihatku.. sedang hamil.. me-mereka.. akan.. karena.. aku ini kan bukan.. p-perempuan.. j-jadi… apa yang dapat kulakukan… kalau seandainya orang yang ingin kau pekerjakan menjadi maid disini nanti malah.. menghinaku.." Matt menunduk lesu.

"Mustahil.." jawab Mello enteng seraya bersedekap.  
>"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengira dirimu yang imut dan manis itu laki-laki." lanjutnya lagi.<br>"B-bodohh? Aku tidak manis tahuu!" jerit Matt.  
>"Lalu? Kau sendiri, aku ini apa dimatamu, kalau bukan sebagai laki-laki yang kau cintai!" jerit Matt lagi dengan nada suara bergetar.<p>

_Grep~!  
><em>Mello dengan sigap menarik dagu Matt dan menyisakan jarak ½ inchi antara bibir mereka.  
>"Kau ini… Makhluk Jelmaan lelaki yang paling imut dan manis, juga paling kucintai dibanding apapun."<p>

_Chu~!  
><em>Mello mencium Matt dan merangkulnya mendekat.  
>"Mnnh.." erang Matt.<br>"_Wakarimasuka?_" Mello menatap Matt tepat dimatanya, yang hanya dibalas oleh Matt dengan gumam-an tidak jelas dan memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.  
>"Y-ya… t-tapi… aku ini kan manusia tahu.. bukan jelmaan.." Matt mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merah padam.<p>

"Hei… hei… Jadi, itu toh masalah kalian? Yah.. Setidaknya.. jangan membuatku horny karena kalian berciuman di depan mataku dengan entengnya dong.. apa nanti kalian tak takut kubeberkan?" goda Kaoru usil.  
>"Ya.. kami tak takut.. karena sebelum niatmu itu dirangkai-pun.. nyawamu sudah ada di penghujung tanduk, hmm? Jadi jangan coba-coba membeberkan rahasia ini jika kau masih sayang nyawamu." baik Mello maupun Matt, keduanya sama-sama menodongkan senjata api di depan bola mata sang Dokter mesum itu.<p>

"A-aku 'kan hanya bercandaaa, tahuu! La-lagipula.. Hh… Matt-kun, apa salahnya hanya dengan mempekerjakan seorang pembantu di rumah ini? Toh, Mello-kun pasti kelelahan sekali, apalagi harus mengurus dirimu juga. Kalau memanggil pembantu, pekerjaan Mello, kan jadi ringan, dan ia jadi punya waktu luang lebih lama untukmu. Benar, kan, Mello-kun…?" Kaoru mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsunya, berharap Matt mau mengerti keinginan sang semenya. Yah, kalau untuk kaoru sih, supaya dirinya bisa bebas dari masalah kecil ini dan tak lagi mendengar mereka adu pedang(?) lagi, eh maksudnya adu mulut.

"Hh… Baik-baik. Ya, Mells, aku akan mempekerjakan pembantu, ya!" Mello hanya mengangguk senang.  
>"Ya! Satu masalah selesai! Saatnya memeriksa keadaan sang anak!" seru Kaoru girang.<p>

Saat Kaoru sedang memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan Matt, ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Kedua pemuda itu juga heran saat melihat air muka Kaoru yang terlihat keheranan.  
>"Hei, Kaoru-san. Ada apa?" tanya Mello berusaha mencari tahu dasar yang membuat Kaoru heran.<br>"A-anu…"  
>"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan janinku? Baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Matt yang ikut cemas. Ia merasa cemas melihat keadaan Kaoru yang menunjukkan aura kegelisahan. Takut, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.<p>

"Matt-kun, Mello-kun… I-ini gawat…" wajah Kaoru berubah menjadi pucat.  
>"Katakan, ada apa?"<br>"I-ini… Ka-kandungan… Ja-janin Matt-kun…"

.

.  
><strong>Tsuzuku~..<br>XD gimana? Banyak typo ya? Sepertinya iya.. soalnya kiro belum cek semuanya karena buru-buru.. XD haha. Maafkan Author yang lemot Update ini ya, dan TERIMAKASIH BANYYAAAAK! XD kuro seneng banget ada orang yang bersedia membaca Fic kuro yang menurut kur masih gak ada skillnya sama sekali ini. Dan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah Review. Di Chappy Selanjutnya akan kuro buat lebih baik lagi.. kya! Arigatou karena mau ada yang susah susah review. Sekai lagi, kuro menerima review, baik itu saran, kritik, yang pasti jangan flame.. XD sekian..**


End file.
